


third time's the charm

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [99]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anon request:  Seblaine friendship, Blaine realizes he has feelings for Seb bc he’s jealous--It takes him a few times before Blaine finally gets it.He’s been friends with Sebastian for a while now, their relationship changing and evolving like the seasons. They met their first year of college at a house party that Blaine got too drunk at. He barely remembers table dancing (though it does sound very much like him) let alone falling (literally) into a handsome stranger’s lap. That handsome stranger turned out to be Sebastian Smythe, all smirks, evergreen eyes, and beautifully freckled, sharp cheekbones. His friends say they kissed but he doesn’t remember that either.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> i've written jealous seblaine sO much that idk who i am anymore. ya’ll love that trope, huh ;)

It takes him a few times before Blaine finally gets it.

\--

He’s been friends with Sebastian for a while now, their relationship changing and evolving like the seasons. They met their first year of college at a house party that Blaine got too drunk at. He _barely_ remembers table dancing (though it does sound very much like him) let alone falling (literally) into a handsome stranger’s lap. That handsome stranger turned out to be Sebastian Smythe, all smirks, evergreen eyes, and beautifully freckled, sharp cheekbones. His friends say they kissed but he doesn’t remember that either.

Regardless, their friendship develops from there. They get a place together their senior year to finally avoid the hell of dorm rooms and at this point they both have small jobs where it makes it possible to own a space in-between their work and campus. Living with Sebastian feels as easy as breathing—they have so much in common, they get along great and Blaine _trusts_ him. Being with him is so low maintenance; they easily divvy up chores or who cooks dinner and it’s enjoyable to spend time with a roommate that likes bad horror movies just as much as he does.

Sometimes they go out to bars, other times they veg out on the couch with tubs of ice cream and watch serial killer documentaries.

It makes Blaine start to wonder what exactly the catch is.

\--

The first time it happens, he thinks it’s just crankiness from lack of sleep.

He accidently starts dozing on his laptop again at a weird angle on the coffee table, his body backed up against the couch. The front door slams and jerks him up, the impression of keys on his cheek and an effective ‘sdlkfjs;’ typed with the semi colon repeated eight million times on his open word doc. Blaine rubs his face and scrunches his nose at his homework—oops. He’s pretty sure his art history professor won’t accept ten pages of _that._

It’s not until he hears whispers and soft laughter that he turns and looks over the back of the couch…to see Sebastian trying to take someone’s clothes off in their living room. He doesn’t recognize the guy, other than him being a little short with dark hair, but none of that matters because the last thing he wants to see is him _naked_ in their shared living space.

He clears his throat, _loudly,_ to which Sebastian pulls away and blinks towards the couch. Something hits Blaine with a sucker punch in his lower stomach and throat at seeing Sebastian like that—cheeks tinted pink, lips _red_ and wet, hair tousled and looking thoroughly wrecked. He swallows thickly.

“B?” He asks after a moment. “I didn’t think you’d be up.”

“Oh but I am.” Blaine says and is his voice choked? He clears his throat before shaking his head. “Our living room, _really?”_

Sebastian narrows his eyes a little. “Oh well this is my study partner for my bio class. Jeff.”

“Jordon.” The guy corrects but Sebastian ignores him.

“I’m sure.” Blaine says, the end of his sentence being said a little bit too aggressively.

Sebastian smiles a little, straightening his back as he tugs Jordon in the direction of his room. “We’re…gonna go study now. Night Blaine.”

“Yeah right, I’m _sure_ you’re going to study.” Blaine throws back, not able to come up with anything witty in his flustered, half-awake state. It sounds ridiculous even to his own hears, a hint of blush burning his cheeks and working down his neck.

The bedroom door closes quickly and Blaine runs a hand over his face, not wanting to think about the kind of _biology_ Sebastian is exploring with Jeff—Jordan, whatever the hell his name is. That knot stays in his lower stomach for a long time, sometimes working its way up to behind his ribcage, making his chest feel tight.

He blames it on his REM being interrupted and the fact that his paper isn’t done and it’s nearing one AM.

\--

A night later, Sebastian brings home take-out from Blaine’s favorite taco place. They sit on the couch, almost too close to one another, and talk about a horror movie with aliens before Sebastian teases that he only had sex with Jordan because he kinda looked like Blaine.

Blaine laughs outright, throws a chip at him and leans into his side to watch the film carry on…but he can’t stop thinking about what his roommate has said, regardless if it was a joke or not.

\--

The second time it happens, the obvious culprits are caffeine withdrawal and _Sebastian._

Their coffee machine has been broken for a while, so Blaine orders a new one from Amazon. His roommate insists that they don’t need to replace it when there’s a café around the corner that’s open early and late. But Blaine’s a little bit of a caffeine addict and not only that? he enjoys being able to have a cup of coffee whenever he wants and doesn’t want to leave the apartment for it. Don’t even get him started on paying four dollars for a burnt medium drip.

So he hasn’t had a decent cup of coffee yet this morning, he’s running late because his alarm didn’t go off and it’s all compounded by the fact that this _guy_ named Hunter has been sleeping over. A lot.

Not that he cares who Sebastian sleeps with (though he really hopes he’s changing his sheets often) but Hunter doesn’t seem to be concerned that there’s another roommate that lives in this apartment. He walks around half naked, eats Blaine’s cereal and has the most _aggravating_ laugh that he can hear through the walls when he’s trying to sleep.

He looks up from eating a plate of eggs, Hunter wandering into their kitchen in just his boxer briefs and milling around the cabinets and fridge with a _look_ that makes Blaine want to hit him.

“Why are you glaring at the orange juice?” He finally asks, knowing instantly that he’s going to regret this poor excuse for a conversation.

Hunter blinks at him, like he’s suddenly realized he’s not alone and that _drives Blaine fucking crazy._ “Oh, I just see you haven’t done grocery shopping yet. You’re out of milk.”

Blaine’s fingers curl into the wood of the table he’s at, taking a very patient breath in and out of his nose. “That’s because you drank the rest of it yesterday and didn’t tell anyone.”

“I told Sebastian.” He says sweetly, his voice dripping in caramel.

Blaine feels that same sensation wrap around his spine like a snake, heat coursing through his veins and making his face flush. Before he can snap out a reply, Sebastian is unlocking the front door and walking in with cups of coffee.

He hands Hunter one with a brief kiss to his cheek, turning to look at Blaine with an amused expression. “You look like you’re sucking on a lemon.”

Blaine glances from one coffee cup to the other— “Seriously? You didn’t get _me_ anything?”

Sebastian purses his lips and Blaine _knows_ this is about the coffee machine order on Amazon, his roommate’s petty attempt at proving a point. “Oh, sorry. I only had two hands.”

Hunter smiles against the rim of his coffee cup and _oh God,_ Blaine is going to _lose_ it if he doesn’t leave this room _right now._ He tosses his plate into the sink, satisfied with the loud and obnoxious clatter it gives before he gathers his things and leaves the apartment.

He blames the boiling in his stomach on the fact that he desperately needs a cup of coffee—it clearly has nothing to do with the fact that Sebastian brought Hunter an order back and was leaning down to kiss him when he left. That has absolutely…nothing to do with it at all.

\--

Blaine comes home to the new coffee machine that was delivered while he was at work plugged-in in their kitchen. Their apartment is blissfully free of Hunter and Sebastian’s got a pot brewing, hot and ready, for when Blaine changes into comfortable clothes and settles in for the night.

He smiles softly at a new mug sitting near the coffee that’ll fit into his collection, something Halloween themed that Sebastian’s clearly picked up at Target. The mug is shaped like a ghost with the note: _I’m thinking about ‘ghosting’ Hunter because he keeps eating all of your cereal._

He hates that gnawing pit in his stomach that feels _hopeful_ at Sebastian’s message.

\--

The third time? Yeah he finally gets it.

“Do you think a guy is a serial killer if he invites me to his cabin during the long weekend?”

Blaine blinks, looking up from the book he’s reading as him and Sebastian relax on the couch. His roommate is annotating legal documents while Blaine keeps re-reading the same page over and over again. It’s just…sometimes it’s hard to concentrate when their bodies are touching. Currently, Sebastian’s sitting normally on the couch while Blaine stretches across it, his legs resting in the other’s lap.

“Uh…given that we’ve seen three horror movies start out that way and end badly? I’d say yes.”

Sebastian scrunches his nose, apparently not pleased with the answer. The shorter rolls his eyes because what does this have to do with anything? He dogears the page and puts his book down on his lap.

“Why are you asking?”

“Because Ryan, one of the other interns from the legal team I’m on, asked me to his cabin this weekend.”

He chews on his lower lip, watching Sebastian respond to his question. His eyes graze along the other’s face, the profile of his body, how he’s not even looking at Blaine when he comments lazily about _Ryan._ Blaine looks at his hands a moment, a bout of nausea stirring in his lower stomach and making him shift on the couch.

“I got my performance this weekend.”

Sebastian looks up from his papers, slowly setting them down before he looks over at Blaine. “You said ‘don’t worry about this performance, I’m busboy number 3’.”

He winces, still not able to meet Sebastian’s gaze as his jaw works. “I know what I said but I still thought you were going to be there.”

Blaine feels a little ridiculous the moment the words come out of his mouth because _he did_ tell Sebastian not to worry about it. His friend has always been there for him when it’s come to performances, showing up at every one no matter how small the role. Blaine’s incredibly grateful but he’s also respectful of Sebastian’s time—this part is insignificant and he doesn’t have many lines. He doesn’t care if Sebastian isn’t there for it, _really._

And yet there’s this winding _heaviness_ at the bottom of his stomach, working like ivy up through his ribcage and tugging like gravity is being sucked right out of his pores. An absurd sensation that he shouldn’t be feeling and yet he is at the mention of Sebastian spending his weekend with someone else.

“You’re not serious.”

Blaine really has no choice but to pull through on this disaster _._ “I am…completely serious.”

Sebastian scoffs, “You’re not even busboy _number one,_ you’re number three for Christ’s sake. No offense, Blaine, you’re an incredible performer but I’m not dedicating my weekend to a set of three lines.” He shakes his head, “Your costume doesn’t even show off your greatest assets.”

“But you’ll dedicate your weekend to _Ryan_ who is probably a serial killer up in that stupid cabin in the middle of the woods?”

Oh, _oh no._

That heated feeling building in the bottom of his chest, that swaying nausea, that sensation like he’s being punched in the throat— _oh no._

“Are you…” Sebastian trails off, watching him intently—because he senses it too.

It’s so fucking obvious, _fuck,_ Blaine’s about to bury his head under all the couch cushions. “No,” He says quickly, shaking his head. “Nah, I dunno…I don’t know what you’re…”

“Yes you _are,”_ The taller laughs, “You’re jealous. You know—it’s about time, I’ve been _waiting_ for you to finally lose it.”

Blaine shakes his head, tossing his book onto the coffee table. “It’s not funny.”

He tries to get up but Sebastian won’t let him, his hands coming down onto his legs that are still resting along his lap. He tugs until Blaine moves closer and regardless of him attempting to cross his arms across his chest, Sebastian breaks down those barriers with an easy smile.

His fingers move to play with a few curls against his ear, “I didn’t know how much more obvious I could get—Jordon who kinda looked like you, Hunter being _insufferable,_ this guy Ryan who doesn’t even exist…”

Blaine opens and closes his mouth, about to give Sebastian a _word_ about pushing his fucking buttons but the taller kisses him instead. Blaine pulls back but it’s just for a moment, his eyes fluttering closed as he kisses him again.

And they don’t stop for a while.

\--

Turns out being busboy number three in a performance that’s predominately terrible anyways just makes Blaine embarrassed that he made such a big deal out of it. But Sebastian waits outside the stage doors with a single red rose and kisses him, saying he’s proud before they walk to the nearest Mexican restaurant for tacos.

So, he supposes it’s incredibly worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr :) come talk to me about these losers.


End file.
